


Day 12 of ObeyMax! Belphegor

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, Other, Pie, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Lucifer reads Belphegor a bedtime story.
Relationships: Belphegor & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Kudos: 69





	Day 12 of ObeyMax! Belphegor

~~set sometime before the exchange program~~

Belphegor made his way across the House of Lamentation, aiming for Lucifer's room. Lately, contrary to his powers, he'd been having trouble sleeping. No matter how soft his blankets or how fluffed his pillow, sleep would not come. So here he was, little children's book in hand, heading to his big brothers room in hopes of a bedtime story.

He found Lucifer sitting on his bed, laying back on the headboard and listening to a slow piece on the cello. Upon seeing his little brother, Lucifer shut off the music and gestured the blunett closer.

"Hello Belphegor. Can't sleep? How odd." Belphegor nodded, and slipped under the covers, cuddling up to the morning star. Ever since they were in the Celestial Realm, this had been the way to unwind and sleep after a long day. Belphegor was glad that now it was no different.

Lucifer slipped the book out of Belphie's hand, and in his low, baritone voice, began to read.

"There were once two brothers, who lived in a house, on the edge of the world. The older brother was lively, and diligent. He cared for his brother with absolute conviction, and often smothered the younger. The little brother was more slow, and mellow. He loved his brother like honey that dripped from the comb, like sunlight that filtered through the trees. He could often be found seeking compliments from his brother, and beaming under the elders praise. Together, they lived peacefully." Belphegor grinned, cuddling further into Lucifer's side.

"One day, the little brother went out to nap on the edge of the world, without the older brother's knowledge. The older brother flew into a panic, practically tearing apart the house in his search for his beloved little brother." Lucifer playfully poked Belphie at the mention of napping, and Belphie just stuck his tongue out.

"Eventually, the older brother found his little brother where he rested on the edge of the world, and flew into a rage. He screamed and shouted about his concern and how foolish it was. Any lesser person would have become upset, and shout back, but the younger brother stayed true to his nature and remained calm."

"He approached his brother, who had become so worked up he was in tears, and held the elder in his embrace. The younger whispered softly into his brother's ear, assuring him that he was okay, that he need not fret, and all was well."

"The younger brother understood that his older brother was concerned for him, so concerned that the thought of losing him brought the normally proud and concise man to tears. The older brother understood that he was being harsh, too harsh for something that wasn't his brothers fault. And so, they went inside, and made a pie. This pie contained both brother's emotions and understandings. Whenever such an event would arise in the future, they would make this pie, and whilst eating, would understand the other. The End." 

As Lucifer had reached the conclusion of the story, Belphegor had fallen asleep, and his drowsy aura quickly spread to Lucifer.

That night, both brothers slept peacefully in each others arms, for they knew how much love they had for each other. They understood and trusted the other. 

Not long later was that trust destroyed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~

After the whole debacle with MC and Diavolo and Belphie, Lucifer made a pie. 

He made a pie and left it in Belphegor's and Beelzebub's room, in the desperate hopes that his little brother could forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> oof. Okay. Made myself sad. Whatever.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow.


End file.
